MES the movie: Van Solas and the PAWs of unity (trailer page)
This page is for the trailers of my new story MES the movie: Van Solas and the PAWs of unity trailer 1 (The screen is dark) Van (Voiceover): well.....u guys did it again. The PAWs of unity.......hmph, like I wanna be one anyway....... (The screen opens in the den with Rosie and van talking) Rosie: but u do. U told me a bunch Van: grrr u r right (Scene changes to the stage the paws of unity played on. Van is looking down at it upset) Van (narrating): I wanna be a part of that so much, my dream is to be a PAW of unity. But I'm not destined to be one. Rainbow dash: no offence but u r just a human. Van: that's the problem! I'm just a human with an Pidgeot. I haven't even mastered mega evolution yet! Rainbow: so basically a run of the mill pokemon trainer? Van: not helping! (Scene change. Penelope is talking with van) Van: I have no destiny! Penelope: van embrace who u r! U will do something great I know it! And besides u have your pokemon training career to focus on! Van (narrating): why am I here? What is my destiny? (Suddenly in the dark mist forest a ray of light shoots out from a dark looking castle) (Suddenly someone swipes van's keystone) Van: (gasps) my keystone! (Scene change to inside a castle) Rosie: legend has it that a trainer will come to the magical world wielding the powers of mega evolution with a special keystone! He will team up with the PAWs of unity to purify the world of invaders! (They all look at van) Van: wait u think it's me?! (Scene changer Marie's house) Van: if this is true and they have my keystone then we r in danger. Maria: (gives him her keystone) you can borrow my until we get yourz back mon ami Van: thnx. Wait did u just call me a girl? (Scene change to van looking into a closet full of mega stones) Van: (in awe) woah..... Maria: you can keep ze pidegot mega stone becauze moi is gonna train you in ze wayz of mega evolution Van: let's do this (We flash through a few scenes of van training) Van: (taps the keystone and mega evolves pidgeot into mega pidgeot) Mega Pidgeot: (sends out a shockwave upon mega evolving) PIDGEOT! (Both van and Maria are blown back) Maria: I think you are ready Van: let's do this! (The scene changed to the ten PAWs of unity and van running down a path) Van (voiceover): Penelope I promise I'll fight for u. My hero (Scene changes) Penelope: van I know u will. Because you are a hero to (They hug) (A bunch of scenes flash) Van (narrating): everyone has their own inner strength. They just need to show it their way (The final scene of the trailer shows as van is standing by the rainbowified PAWs of unity) Van: let's break to the future! (He mega evolves pidgeot into mega pidgeot and they both glow with a rainbow aura) (The movie title is shown) MES the movie: Van Solas and the PAWs of unity Van: Penelope? U r my best friend Penelope: u r to (giggles) (They hug) Rainbow: ugh I can't take this mushy stuff (End of trailer)